At The Ball
by Cara Potter
Summary: Jack's forced to go to ball where he meets Anna and Elsa. Anna's the chatty one and Elsa's the one with something to hide. Could Jack be hiding the same thing? Follow Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff as they "dance through life." AU. OOCness more than likely. Pitiful attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I should be working on Love Will Always Thaw, but I saw a picture and it inspired the plot bunnies and then they wouldn't leave me alone. I'm still figuring out how to work out the next few chapters of LWAT...I have the ideas, I'm not sure how to get them into the story though. I promise I will eventually. I haven't forgotten about it.

_**IMPORTANT:**_This will have a point of view shift every chapter, going from Jack to Elsa. Some chapters I will more than likely do the same scene in either Elsa's POV instead of Jack's or vice versa.

I do not own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any other recognizable items or characters.

* * *

><p>Jack politely dodged the royals around him, trying to escape his mother's gaze. When he felt it leave his back, he relaxed and slipped on a mischievous grin. He made his way over to the food table and, loading a plate up, made his way to a corner. Of course, that's when a red headed princess walked up to him.<p>

"What are you doing, all alone in the corner?" she asked curiously.

There was so much curiosity in her gaze that he felt compelled to answer her.

"Escaping my mother."

"Is she a bit overbearing?"

"That's putting it lightly."

The red head giggled and moved to the food table, grabbing a plate before moving back over to him.

"Are you here to enjoy the ball, or were you pressured to come to try and court my sister?"

"I wasn't aware this was a suitor ball," he answered, glancing out over the crowd, "but I'm not here to enjoy the ball either. It was more of a 'you're coming with us, or else!'"

"Its not really a suitor ball, but a lot of the royal families are practically throwing their princes at Elsa...and me for that matter."

"That must get tiring," he said, looking at the girl next to him.

Along with her red hair, she had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her round face gave off a vibe of openness and he felt himself truly relaxing around her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before someone standing alone caught Jack's attention. He nudged the red head beside him and nodded towards the girl he was staring at.

"Who's she?"

"That's Elsa. My sister," she answered.

"You two don't really look alike," he stated.

"Its weird, isn't it?"

He watched as Elsa looked around the crowd, smiling when she saw people having fun and almost panicking when someone approached her.

"Why does she look so nervous when someone walks up to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had a proper conversation with her since I was young," the red head answered.

Jack could hear it in her voice that it really tore her up inside that she wasn't close to her sister. He longed to reach out and hug her, but refrained, knowing how that could be misconstrued. He did, however, give her a little sympathetic grin.

"I kind of know how you feel, honest. My little sister isn't allowed to be around me without a supervisor anymore," he confessed.

"What? What happened?" the red head asked, turning to face him.

"During the winter, I took her ice skating. The ice was thin and she almost fell through. I managed to save her, but my parents flipped and now I can't see her without at least ten different people in the room," he answered, looking away.

"There's something your not telling me."

"Its something I don't like sharing."

"Why don't you go try to dance with my sister?" the red head said suddenly.

"What? Oh, no. No, I don't dance."

"Neither does she."

The next thing Jack knew, his plate was on the table and he was standing beside Elsa. He gulped, glancing at the red head before straightening his shoulders and leaning over a little bit.

"Hi," he greeted, grinning.

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter. There's a reason for that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it seems jumpy. I tried to write it while watching over my cat who got injured while I was at work today. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

><p>Elsa lightly bit her tongue to hold back a sigh as yet another prince approached her for a dance. After politely declining, she looked around for her sister. When she spotted her talking to a prince with snowy white hair, striking blue eyes and a mischievous smile, she smiled slightly. The mysterious prince and her sister were sure to get along fine. Turning back to watch over the royals attending the ball, she lost herself in thoughts of joining them. She would never dare try, though; her powers were still too unstable. She jumped when she heard a male voice beside her.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi, who? Hi, me?" she asked nervously, glancing at the male beside her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, you. You're kind of the only one over here," the male teased, turning to face her fully.

"Well, I suppose I am, huh?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

"Prince Jack Frost, at your service, milady," Jack introduced, bowing slightly.

"Princess Elsa. A pleasure to meet you," she returned, curtsying lightly.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

She blushed slightly and turned away. Her gaze landed on the sight of her sister dancing with some prince. She smiled at the happiness on her sister's face, unaware of anything surrounding her.

"Would you like to dance?" a new voice asked.

Turning, slightly startled, Elsa saw a prince she vaguely recognized from last years' ball. She politely shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't dance," she murmured.

"That's what you said last year," the prince muttered.

"Pardon my interruption, but I believe the lady told you no," Jack intervened.

The prince scowled at him, but turned and walked away. Elsa gave Jack a relieved smile and relaxed slightly. Jack grinned back and stepped a little closer. Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping you company," Jack said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, no, not at all," Elsa replied, looking at Jack.

'_At least it's good looking company,_' she thought.

She looked over his suit, black with a small blue and white sash going across his chest from his left shoulder and a bigger plain blue sash going from his left shoulder to the middle of his rib cage. Hiding under the sashes was a small snowflake medallion type thing. Curiously, she reached out to touch it, holding it in her hand.

"It belonged to my father," Jack stated quietly.

Elsa glanced up, unaware she had moved so close. She cleared her throat and took a step back.

"He forged it himself," Jack said, reaching up to unclip it and hand it to Elsa.

She carefully took it, looking it over. She gently glided her fingers over it and watched in awe as it sparkled in response.

"He made it for my mom, really, as a courting gift."

"Kind of small for a courting gift, isn't it?"

"My mom didn't care. The snowflake has a special meaning for them."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what it is," he shrugged.

She felt vaguely disappointed.

"You haven't asked your mom?"

"Of course I have. All she tells me is that it was the nickname he used for her. She never explained why he chose that nickname."

Elsa then shrugged, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the trinket. She felt drawn to it, somehow. She snapped out of her trance when she felt the trinket leave her grip and then clip onto her cape.

"What? Jack, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," Jack interrupted.

She pouted for a minimum of two seconds before moving it to a more secure location on her cape. Catching Jack's grin from the corner of her eye, she huffed and stood up tall, ignoring his chuckles.

"Now, the least you can do is let me have a dance," Jack said.

"I-I don't dance," she protested, wrapping her arms around herself.

"If you're embarrassed we could move to the balcony," he suggested.

Elsa bit her lip before slowly nodding. She didn't see the harm in one dance, as long as it was with Jack. Kind, sweet, mischievous, mysterious Jack. She allowed a small smile to grace her face as he led her to the balcony. She was going to be herself, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully. It will be in Jack's Third Person POV.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about the delay! I just now got time to sit down and upload the chapters that I have written since I lost internet! I'm at college now, so I don't know how often I can update, but I promise I will update as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy these chapters!

* * *

><p>Jack fully relaxed once they were on the balcony. They could still hear the music and conversations going on in the ballroom, but no one could hear them from out here, unless they screamed. Jack glanced at Elsa and saw her looking nervous and a little sick.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine...I just...I need a moment," she told him, keeping her arms wrapped around herself.

"Take all the time you need, M'lady."

Jack saw her small grateful smile before turning to look at the stars. He rested his hands on the railing as he simply watched the stars twinkle over the tops of the trees in silence. He was startled out of his trance by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm ready now," Elsa told him, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Alright," Jack said, smiling widely.

Jack turned to face her completely, placing his hand on her waist and gripping the other in a loose hold. Elsa rested her hand on his shoulder and bit her bottom lip. Jack grinned before he started to slowly move them through the waltz steps. Elsa stumbled a few times before she got the hang of it.

"So, what kingdom are you from?" Elsa asked after a few turns.

"The Neige Kingdom," he answered, carefully dipping Elsa with a wink.

"Oh, that's to the Southeast, right?"

"Correct. Would you like to come visit sometime?"

"I don't normally leave the castle," Elsa said slowly.

Jack looked at her shock. "Really?"

She nodded, looking away. Jack got the feeling that she didn't want to delve into the reasons why, so he just shook his head instead.

"That must get lonely sometimes," Jack said softly.

"You have no idea," she replied quietly.

Jack let them spin around a few times, listening to the cues in the music. When it reached its final crescendo, he turned his head to look at Elsa who was staring at the stars. He smiled slightly, slowly bringing them to a stop as the music faded away.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked her.

"Yes they are," she replied.

"Elsa? Oh, sorry, I mean, Princess Elsa," Anna said, interrupting their moment.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Jack looked over at the doors leading to the balcony and saw a man standing there, watching Anna and Elsa talk beside him. He couldn't make out any features of the man, but he assumed it was the prince that Anna had been dancing with earlier. Jack glanced down suddenly when he felt Elsa tighten her grip on his hand and realized that Elsa had never released his hand.

"I...I love him," Anna declared, piquing Jack's interest.

"What do you know about love, Anna?" Elsa said, sounding frustrated.

"I know a lot more than you!"

Jack winced at the hurt that sparked in Elsa's eyes at the statement. Jack glanced at Anna and saw she was about to cry, bravely holding them back as she stared down her sister. As Elsa opened her mouth to respond, Jack squeezed her hand. Elsa glanced at him and he shook his head. He tilted his head as if to ask permission to intervene. Elsa huffed, dropping his hand, but she did motion for him to take over.

"Anna, look at me," he said softly, waiting until Anna made eye contact with him.

"I love him, Jack," she repeated.

"Anna, you don't know anything about him," he said, keeping his voice soft.

"It's true love," she protested.

"Anna, it takes time to get to know someone to love them. Even if it's true love."

"But-"

"If you love him and he loves you, waiting until you know each little quirk about each other shouldn't diminish it."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa glanced at Jack, thankful for the backup, but unable to show it. Instead she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They just met, Jack! They can't love each other if they just met!" she snapped.

"I understand that, Elsa," he returned calmly.

"It's true love," Anna repeated quietly.

"Anna," Jack said, turning completely to the red head and placing both hands on her shoulder. "Think about this logically, okay? You just met this guy. There's no way for you to be in love with him, even if it is true love. It takes a while to get to know someone. You don't even know how this guy sleeps. He could be a blanket hog," he said, pausing to add a grin.

Anna giggled and glanced back at the guy that was standing at the doors between the balcony and the ballroom.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"If you still think it's true love after you get to know all the little quirks about him, then talk to your sister or your parents about it, okay?"

Anna nodded and hurried off to the man waiting for her. Elsa watched Jack with awe in her eyes. Elsa quickly schooled her features so as to appear unaffected to Jack.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't cross any boundaries there," Jack said politely.

She shook her head, grateful that Jack didn't get offended by her defenses and instead stayed calm and also helped calm her sister.

_Maybe he's your true love,_ a voice like Anna's said in her head.

She shook her head again, sighing a little. She gave a small smile to Jack before opening her mouth to explain how grateful she was, only to freeze when she couldn't think of any words powerful enough to express her gratitude.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her, slowly reaching for her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she answered, stepping closer to allow the contact.

"Good, I was beginning to worry about you," he said with a grin.

"There's no need for that," she said quietly.

"Nonsense. A beautiful princess like you, stunned into silence by a perfectly handsome prince like me? I was mainly worried that your parents would arrange a marriage between us," he joked.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked jokingly.

"Hm, depends on how you sleep. I wouldn't want to marry a blanket hog."

"Between the both of us, I think you would be the blanket hog."

Back and forth the conversation went, flowing more naturally the more Jack got Elsa to lighten up. By the end of the ball, they were leaning against each other and the wall, talking as if they had known each other for years. When the clock struck one o'clock in the morning, Jack looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Can you believe we've been talking for nearly six hours?" he asked.

She could, because her feet were killing her, but she didn't want to say anything to Jack. Of course, he noticed her balancing precariously on her feet and wrapped an arm around her.

"Huh, guess you can. Heels must not be very comfortable for standing still. Come on, I'll escort you back inside."

"You really don't have to do that," she protested.

"I really should, it's only fair."

With that, he whisked her away from the wall and back inside. They stopped short at the sight of their parents and Anna clustered in a group, talking amongst themselves. Anna caught their eyes and made a helpless face.

"Well, I guess they might be arranging a marriage between us," Jack mused.

"Or setting up "playdates" to see how we interact and see if you'll propose before they practically force you to."

"It wouldn't take much prodding," he told her honestly.

She could feel her cheeks heating up as she turned her face away. How could he be so bold, she wondered.

"Sorry, was that too forward?" he said, geniunely concerned.

"No, well, yes...uh, I don't know," she finally decided.

"I'll try to keep further comments to myself, if it will make you more comfortable," he offered.

She quickly shook her head. "No, I enjoy hearing your thoughts. No matter the subject," she said, sharing her own honesty.

"Oh, Elsa, you really don't want to hear some of those thoughts. Keep in mind, I am a guy, and you are a beautiful lady," he told her, winking.

She blushed and dropped her gaze, aware of what he was talking about. She also secretly admitted to herself that she might not be adversed to hearing those kinds of thoughts from Jack. Jack chuckled next to her and before she knew it, they were standing next to their parents, Jack releasing her and taking a step back to bow to her parents.

"You must be the infamous Jack Frost," her mother stated.

"I see my reputation preceeds me," Jack said, standing up straighter.

Anna stepped closer to Elsa and linked their arms together. Elsa glanced at Anna before clasping her arms together, pulling her sister closer. Anna smiled slightly before they both focused back in on the situation in front of them.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to stay here, Jack," the other lady, Jack's mother, Elsa assumed, said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay here?"Jack asked, incredulous.

"Would it be that much of a problem?" his mother asked, challenging him.

"Well, no, but-"

"No, Jack. The decision has been made and it is final. You will be accompying Princess Elsa when she wants to leave the castle. Do keep a better eye on her than you kept on your sister."

"My sister is fine," Jack said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, but she almost wasn't," his mother said flatly.

"Sometimes I wish I fell through the ice and stayed there," Jack stated with a glare.

"Yes, well, we don't always get what we want."

Jack heard Elsa take a step forward and felt her place her hand on his elbow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could hear his mother muttering something to the other king and queen, but at the moment he didn't care what she said. He took a step back, glancing over at Elsa and Anna. They were both watching him with matching looks of concern.

"I'll tell you two later," he told them quietly.

"So, Jack, any more protests?" his mother asked, laying her cloak over her arm.

"No, ma'am. No more protests," he said, barely looking at her.

"Good. I'll send a ship to pick you up in a couple of months."

Jack shook his head, knowing a ship would never be sent for him. He turned to look at Elsa and Anna's parents, giving them a small bow.

"I apologize that you had to witness this small family fued. I promise to be on my best behavior from now on," he told them politely.

"It's no trouble, Jack. You don't mind if we call you Jack, do you?" the queen asked.

"No ma'am," Jack replied, smiling.

"I'll have the girls take you to your rooms. I hope they'll meet your satisfaction," the queen told him, nodding her head slightly before taking her leave, her hand wrapped around the king's arm.

"Jack, are you alright?" Anna immediately asked.

"I'm fine. I don't usually exchange words with my mother in public," Jack said, smiling apologetically.

"I can see why. Did she accuse you of trying to kill your sister?" Elsa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a long story," he muttered.

"We'd like to hear it. We have time," Anna told him.

"I don't want to be a downer," he protested.

"Please, Jack, you won't be a downer," Anna insisted.

"Anna, if Jack doesn't want to talk about it, we shouldn't press him," Elsa scolded gently.

"Thanks, Elsa. I'll tell you guys, just not tonight. I can't talk about it tonight," he said, shaking his head.

"Okay, Jack. Are you sure you're okay?" Anna said, moving to stand on the other side of him.

"I'm fine," he reiterated.

"Anna, do you know where his room is supposed to be?" Elsa asked, changing the subject.

Jack smiled gratefully at Elsa and turned to watch Anna think. When she had a breif look of panic flit over her face, he turned to glance worriedly at Elsa. Elsa simply frowned and shook her head. Anna bit her bottom lip before sighing, and shaking her head as well.

"No," she finally admitted.

"Well, it can't be too far, right? It would probably be near your room, Elsa," Jack said.

"Probably, especially since you have to babysit me," she said, shrugging.

"It's not babysitting. It's called being a body guard. Besides, I can't complain too much," he said, winking at her.

"Come on, you're probably ready to fall asleep," Anna said, linking her arm with his.

"I know I am," Elsa said, linking her arm with his other one.

"I'm not sure if I could fall asleep now or not," Jack admitted as they started walking.

"Is that because of your mom or because you're in a new place?" Elsa asked him.

"A little bit of both," he answered, smiling slightly.

"We could wander around the castle," Anna suggested.

"No, no. You two need your sleep. You don't have to entertain me. I hope your parents know that the only ship coming for me will be a ship with my things," he told the girls.

"I'm sure they do. Especially if your mom talked to them and told them about your sister," Anna said quietly.

"Yeah, they definitely know a ship isn't coming for me if my mom told them about my sister," he murmured.

Elsa squeezed his arm and looked at him worriedly. He gave her a reassuring smile, pushing down the memories of that fateful day. He noticed the servants closing the doors and windows and frowned, glancing at Elsa. She was determinedly looking away, seemingly resigned to the actions currently taking place. Anna, on the other hand, sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Only one day of fun," she muttered.

"I'm sure there will be more days of fun, Anna," Jack soothed, turning to look at her.

"I doubt it," she said, shaking her head again.

"Come on, you can still have a lot of fun inside," he said, nudging her gently.

"I've been stuck inside most of my life, Jack. There isn't very much that you can tell me that I haven't already tried," she said, glancing at him.

"You haven't really met me then," Jack said, smirking at her.

"We've reached the bedrooms," Elsa announced.

"Great," Jack said, turning to Elsa with a small smile.

"My room is down to the left, Anna's is up to the right. I assume you'll be in the middle," she said.

"Maybe we can go out and see the kingdom tomorrow," Anna suggested.

"Anna-" Elsa started.

"That sounds like a good idea, Anna. The decision was that I would accompany you whenever you wanted to leave, Elsa, so it should be alright, right?"

"I...I guess so," she said, quietly.

Anna smiled happily, reaching over and gathering both Jack and Elsa in a hug. Jack chuckled and patted her head, ruffling her hair. Anna giggled and pulled away, still smiling. Jack looked at Elsa and noticed she was biting her lip and looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, I'm pretty beat. You guys are probably exhausted," Jack said, looking back at Anna.

Anna nodded, oblivious to the state her sister was in, before yawning and making her way to her room. Jack bid her a good night before turning Elsa. Elsa had her arms around herself and took a deep breath.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, Jack," she whispered.

"You don't look fine. C'mon, we can talk more in my room," he told her, opening the door that was to the left of the stair cases.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa sighed before walking into Jack's room. She stood by the window, making sure she didn't touch it. She could hear Jack moving around his room before she felt his hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, her hand came up to hold the snowflake trinket that he had given her earlier that evening. With a heavy sigh, she turned to look at him, taking a step back.

"Jack, the reason that all the doors and windows have to be closed is me," she said.

"You?" he asked, curiously.

"When Anna and I were younger, we would always play together. One day, something happened, and my parents forced both of us into isolation."

"Really? Both of you?"

"Yes. Anna's spent most of her life in the castle, but I've spent most of my life in my room. Away from everyone, especially Anna."

"Can I tell you something?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yes," she answered automatically.

"I was isolated from my sister too. We went out to ice skate, of all things. It was her favorite activity. I was always told to make sure she was okay. I always had to ensure her safety. It wasn't that hard, she was usually a good kid. This time that we went to ice skate, the ice was too thin. I tried telling her to avoid those patches, but she wouldn't listen. The ice under her was almost cracked; she was just seconds from falling in. I managed to grab her and get her to safety, but it made me fall in. I got hypothermia from it, and was on bed rest for two days. My sister, Hazel, she kept trying to come see me, telling our mom that it wasn't my fault, she didn't listen to my warnings, but my mom didn't hear her. All she saw was that her son put her precious daughter in danger. I was forbidden from leaving my room, and Hazel was forbidden from that wing of the castle. Anyway, when I woke up and finally felt well enough to move around, I noticed that I was still cold. Nothing made me warmer, but nothing made me colder either. I freaked out, and found out that I could do this," Jack explained, before focusing and creating a snow flake in the palm of his hand.

"What?" Elsa breathed, reaching out to touch it.

"When my mom came into my room and noticed it was snowing inside, but the windows weren't open, she accused me of sorcery and claimed that I was trying to kill her daughter. I'd be dead if it weren't for Hazel. She broke down crying when my mom drug me out of my room. She would only settle when I held her, which made it harder to be isolated from her. Eventually, I was only able to see her if all the guards in the castle were in the same room with us."

"Jack, that's terrible," Elsa said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, well, I still got to see her. You never got to see Anna until today."

"I have the same powers you have, Jack,"she blurted.

"You do?!"

"Yes...I was born with them. My sister and I were playing in the throne room one morning, and I accidentally struck her with my magic in the head. Thankfully, she was able to get better, but after that the gates were closed and I was taken away from my sister."

Jack just looked at her in awe. She shifted away from him, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. Jack noticed this and cleared his throat, moving to sit on his bed. Elsa walked towards the door, thinking that was his signal that he was ready for bed, when he reached out and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa, wait. Do you seriously want to go out into the kingdom tomorrow? If not, I'm sure I can find some way to entertain Anna in the castle."

For some reason, the thought of Jack alone with Anna made her slightly angry. Especially when she remembered the easy way they talked. When she remembered that he had chosen her to tell his story to first, she relaxed and then puzzled over the conflicting emotions she felt.

"I want to go, Jack. Thank you for being worried," she told him, removing her arm from his grasp.

"It's not a problem," he replied, relaxing on the bed.

"Well, I shall see you in the morning. Be prepared for Anna waking you up early," she warned.

"I'm used to it. Good night, Elsa," he said.

"Good night, Jack."

In the morning, Elsa woke up to knocking on her door. She slipped out of her bed, making sure her robe covered her, before heading over to the door. She opened it before the person on the other side could knock again and smiled when she saw it was Jack.

"Good morning," he greeted, grinning.

"Good morning, Jack. Did Anna wake you up?"

"Not exactly. I'm not used to hearing a princess snore."

"Anna snores?"

"I was talking about you," he teased with a wink.

She merely hummed, but rolled her eyes. Before she could think of a reply, Anna suddenly burst out of her room, hair barely brushed and dress half done. Elsa looked at her in a moment of worry, before turning back to Jack. Jack had a fond smile on his face and was rolling his eyes.

"Is there even a mirror in your room, Anna?" he asked, reaching out to tug on her hair.

"Haha, very funny, Jack. I thought you guys were going to leave without me!" she said.

"I was planning on it, but Elsa wouldn't let me."

"Thanks, Elsa! I'm going to go finish getting ready. Don't leave without me!"

Elsa watched Anna go, laughing quietly to herself. Jack sighed next to her, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. She looked over at him with a light blush staining her cheeks. He glanced at her and winked with a smirk.

"Everything okay there, princess?" he asked her, pulling her closer to his side.

"Yes, everything is fine. Except that I have to get dressed before Anna comes back and practically drags us out of the castle," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, that would probably be best. I'd hate to have to fight for your attention again."

"Again?"

"It did take you a while to warm up to me," he said, shrugging.

She nodded in agreement before carefully withdrawing from Jack's side.

"I'm going to get dressed. Try not to let Anna drag you out of the castle without me."

"I'd never leave with out you, Elsa."

Elsa ducked her head to hide her blush before slipping back into her room and gently closing the door behind her. She quickly pulled on one of her lighter dresses, seeing as it was the summer months, before pulling her hair up and sighing at her reflection. When she opened the door again, Jack was leaning against the wall, tossing a snowball up into the air and catching it.

"Jack, what if Anna sees you?" she asked, worriedly.

"I think she's having a dress crisis. She keeps yelling out colors and styles. I don't understand," he said, vanishing the snowball easily and standing up.

Elsa blinked at the easy way he handled his powers and frowned. How come he could control his powers, but she still struggled? He was basically cursed with them, she was born with them. She should have better control than him, right? Maybe she could have him give her some pointers. She shook the thought away before going to Anna's door and slipping in to help her sister.


End file.
